


Gold Seeking Ends

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, flipped au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “Wanna go on the tire swing with me after?” Jonny asks.“No,” Patrick answers.“Oh,” Jonny says, looking deflated. “What about the jungle gym?”“Nope."“Um, okay,” Jonny says, shrugging before walking away.Sam giggles some more. “I can’t believe Jonny, the dirt eater, likes you.”Patrick smirks at him. “Everyone likes me.”(or Patrick and Jonny meet in the second grade. Jonny's instantly smitten, Patrick is...not. Ten years later, things start flipping.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the movie "Flipped." it's not that popular so I encourage everyone to watch it, it's so freakin' cute!
> 
> big thanks to Ellie for cheerleading and being an amazing beta! <3 
> 
> title is a lyric from "Skyline To" by Frank Ocean.

Patrick internally groans at the thought of unpacking. Packing up everything in his room was bad enough. He climbs into the moving truck and grabs one of the boxes that hold his belongings.

“Only take your things, Buzz,” his dad says as he unloads the heavier boxes.

“I know, dad,” Patrick says, annoyed. Obviously he’s only going to take his things, why would he do more work than what is asked of him?

As Patrick pushes the box to the edge of the truck, a little boy, probably around his age, pops up out of nowhere. He’s wearing overalls that are covered in dirt and he’s holding a half-eaten carrot in one hand.

“Hi!” the boy says before biting into the carrot. 

“Uh, hi?”

“I live across the street,” the carrot eating boy says.

Patrick nods slightly in acknowledgement.

“Need help?” he asks.

Normally Patrick would be all for help, but this boy is odd. He bounces on the heels of his feet as he waits for Patrick’s answer.

“No thanks,” Patrick says, politely. His mother taught him manners.

“Here,” the boy says before reaching up and taking the box Patrick had pushed to the edge. “I got it.”

“I said no thanks,” Patrick huffs, trying to yank the box back.

“Too late!” The boy grins up at him, carrot tightly clutched in one hand as he balances the box on his forearm and makes his way towards Patrick’s front door.

“Hey!” Patrick yells before running after him. 

“Patrick,” his dad says, calmly. “Let him help.”

“Yeah, Patrick,” the boy says, still grinning. 

Patrick rolls his eyes at him and glares at his traitor of a father.

“I’m Jonny,” the boy-Jonny says. 

Huh. Patrick would’ve guessed it be something a little more random and crazy. A boring name like Jonny doesn’t really match the boy standing in front of him. 

Belatedly, Patrick realizes Jonny’s waiting for him to reply. _I didn’t ask. Not for your name and definitely not for your help_ , Patrick wants to say, but his dad’s right there so instead, he mutters out, “Cool.”

This response was clearly the wrong one because it just causes Jonny to grin even wider, something Patrick didn’t think was possible. A feeling of dread fills his stomach. Somehow he knows Jonny along with his creepy dark eyes and weird vegetable eating habit are going to ruin his life.

*

He’s proven right just a few weeks into the school year.

Jonny follows him around relentlessly during recess. Patrick doesn’t know how many times he’s told Jonny to cut it out, but he won’t take a hint. Other kids catch on fast and they spend a majority of recess singing about Patrick and Jonny kissing in a stupid tree. As if that would ever happen. Gross.

“Hey, Patrick!” Jonny shouts, running up to where he’s waiting in line for the slide.

Patrick pretends he doesn’t see him.

“Patrick,” Jonny says, tapping Patrick’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Patrick says, knowing he can’t ignore Jonny anymore. “Hi.”

“Wanna go on the tire swing with me after?” Jonny asks. 

He hears Sam, his new friend, giggle in front of him. 

Patrick shoots Jonny a glare, trying hard to convey ‘shut up’ with his eyes.

“What?” Jonny asks, not getting it.

“No,” Patrick answers. “I don’t want to.”

“Oh,” Jonny says, looking deflated. “What about the jungle gym?”

“Nope.”

“Swings?”

“No.”

“Sandbox?” 

“No,” Patrick says, shuffling as the line moves.

“Um, okay,” Jonny says, shrugging before walking away.

Sam giggles some more. “I can’t believe Jonny, the dirt eater, likes you.”

Patrick smirks at him. “Everyone likes me.”

*

Patrick suffers through all of elementary and middle school with Jonny constantly at his heels. It’s not until freshman year that he finally devises a plan to get rid of him once and for all.

Tyler Seguin, one of the most popular kids in their grade and Jonny’s mortal enemy, starts flirting with Patrick a lot in the beginning of the year. So naturally, Patrick asks him out in the hopes of driving Jonny away.

It works for a while. Every time Patrick and Tyler are together, Jonny ignores them. He even goes out of his way to avoid them. And it’s not like Patrick’s dating Tyler _just_ to keep Jonny away. Patrick’s attracted to Tyler and he’s a pretty funny guy. 

So things are working out perfectly until his big mouthed best friend betrays him. It turns out Sam told his girlfriend about Patrick “using” Tyler, although Patrick would argue that isn’t entirely true, and word traveled to Tyler. So just like that, it’s over before it really began.

Of course, it only takes one period before word travels about their breakup and Jonny’s waiting at his locker.

“Patrick,” Jonny says in greeting. He leans against the locker next to Patrick’s, grinning.

“Hey,” Patrick says in acknowledgement.

“So, I heard you and Tyler broke up?”

“Yup,” Patrick says, upset. Granted he’s not really upset that Tyler broke up with him, but more upset that Jonny’s crush is back full force, if his wide smile is any indication.

“I’m sorry,” Jonny says, voice full of empathy. “But between you and me, you’re so much better than him. He doesn’t deserve you.”

 _And you do?_ Patrick wants to ask.

“Whatever,” Patrick huffs before hitching his backpack over his shoulder and walking away.

Jonny follows because of course.

“So Martha gave birth last weekend,” Jonny says, power walking to keep up with Patrick. “The baby calf is so cute. You should come by and see her!”

“Can’t,” Patrick says. “Busy.”

“Well, what about next week?” Jonny asks with wide, hopeful eyes.

Patrick sighs. “Maybe,” he mutters against his better judgement. 

Jonny’s eyes light up and his smile widens. “Awesome. You’ll love her!”

See, Patrick’s not a complete asshole. That’s probably why he’s stuck in this situation. If only he could be cruel enough to tell Jonny he knows about his crush and that it’s not reciprocated. Sometimes he wishes Jonny would just ask him out already so that Patrick can turn him down and finally get some peace. 

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny falls in love at first sight. The moment he sees the boy with sparkling blue eyes, he’s a goner.

“Patrick,” Mr. Kane says, calmly. “Let the boy help.”

“Yeah, Patrick,” Jonny says, grinning. Patrick, what a cute name for a cute person. “I’m Jonny.”

“Cool,” Patrick says, causing Jonny to grin even wider and blush. Patrick thinks his name is cool!

“Come on,” Jonny says, taking a bite out of his carrot. “I’ll race you for the next box.”

Jonny goes to sleep that night thinking about the adorable boy across the street with those dazzling blue eyes and unruly blond hair.

*

Jonny wasn’t the most popular kid in elementary school so he couldn’t exactly be mad at Patrick for wanting to keep a distance when they were younger. Regardless of this, Jonny still thought Patrick might like him. If he didn’t like Jonny, then why was he always so kind to him? Patrick’s just a shy person.

Jonny’s delusional positive thinking is to blame for why it hurts so much to see Patrick and Tyler fucking Seguin walking down the hall one Monday morning freshmen year, holding hands. Jonny does a double take before practically running to the nurse’s office. 

“My heart hurts,” he complains. 

Mrs. Steward raises her eyebrows in shock. “What happened? Are you feeling chest pains or is it your heart?”

“I don’t know,” Jonny says, weakly. “It’s a personal thing.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Steward says. She comes over to Jonny and pats him on the shoulder. “I can’t send you home for heartbreak, Jonathan. But I can let you lie down for a half of next period as a compromise.”

“All of next period,” Jonny tries to negotiate. He has class with Patrick and Tyler, he can’t bear to see them make eyes at each other for a whole hour.

“You have nothing to negotiate with here, honey,” Mrs. Steward says, chuckling.

“Please, I can’t-”

“Alright, alright,” Mrs. Steward says, rubbing his back. “It’ll be okay, Jonathan. It hurts now, but you’ll find that special someone who is perfect for you one day.”

“That’s not really helping,” Jonny chokes out. He heads towards the cot in the corner before he does something stupid like burst out in tears like a fucking baby. He spends the better part of the day comparing himself to Tyler. He doesn't understand what why he isn't good enough for Patrick.

It turns out Mrs. Steward is right. It did all turn out okay. A few weeks later, Brent, Jonny’s best friend, tells him that Duncan told him that Sam told him that Patrick and Tyler broke up.

Jonny practically skips to Patrick’s locker at the end of the day. Judging by Patrick’s face, it’s clear he’s hurt, but Jonny thinks it’s stupid to be hurt over Tyler Seguin. The guy talks to his own abs. 

He knows the perfect thing that will cheer Patrick up: the new calf that was born at his farm. 

“So Martha gave birth last weekend,” Jonny says. “The baby calf is so cute. You should come by and see her!”

“Can’t,” Patrick says. “Busy.”

“Well, what about next week?” Jonny asks.

“Maybe,” Patrick says.

Jonny grins. Baby animals cheer everyone up, it’s a fact. “Awesome. You’ll love her!”

***  


_**Patrick**_

 

So it continues. For the next three years, Jonny goes out of his way to speak to Patrick and hang out with him while Patrick goes out of his way to avoid Jonny. It’s not until their junior year that everything seemingly falls apart. 

It starts with Patrick’s grandma coming to live with his family in Chicago. Since his grandpa died a few months ago, she’s been living on her own and it just wasn’t feasible anymore. Patrick’s more than excited for her to move in with them. He’s missed her so much.

Patrick eats his eggs during breakfast, calmly waiting for a chance to speak.

“I didn’t wear it!” Jess shouts.

“Then who did?” Erica asks, frustrated.

“Girls,” their mom starts. “Let’s calm down. Erica, did you maybe misplace it?”

Patrick rolls his eyes. Sometimes, well most of the time, he really wishes he didn’t have three sisters. He locks eyes with his dad from across the table who shares a smile with him.

It’s clear Patrick’s not going to get a chance to speak up anytime soon, so he just talks over his sisters’ bickering.

“Dad, did you think more about the possibility of me buying a car?” he asks.

“Not really,” his dad answers. “Your mom and I haven’t really had a chance to discuss it.”

Patrick reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a paper. “Here. It’s a list of cars that are in my price range. I did some research and narrowed it down a bit.”

He’s been saving money working at the local pizzeria and doing odd jobs for over two years now. Since he has a license and the money, he doesn’t think there should be a reason for his parents to say no.

His dad looks impressed as he reads the list. “I’ll take a better look later today. Let me talk to your mom about it.”

“Don’t forget,” Patrick warns.

“I won’t,” his dad says, smiling.

“Don’t worry son,” his grandma says from a few seats over. “I’ll remind him. Even at my age my memory is much better.”

Patrick smiles. His grandma is the best. “Thanks grams,” he says, putting his plate away. He leans over behind his grandma’s chair and kisses her cheek. “I can always count on you.”

“That’s because you’re her favorite,” Erica says, rolling her eyes. 

“True,” Patrick says, heading out of the dining room and towards the front door.

“Not true!” he hears his grandma shout followed by his sisters talking over each other with examples of how Patrick is favored.

Patrick laughs because it’s probably true. As the firstborn and only boy, he thinks his grandma has a soft spot for him. 

He slides his shoes on and grabs his backpack. “Bye,” he shouts behind him before heading out to his bus stop.

He doesn’t have to walk far because the bus stop is at the end of his street. He meets Sam halfway there and they start discussing last night’s episode of The Walking Dead.

“It’s getting so slow now,” Sam complains.

“Yeah, but that’s when you know shit’s about to go down,” Patrick says as they approach the bus stop.

“The bus is here!” Jonny shouts from above them.

On cue, the bus turns the corner and chugs along down the street towards them. Patrick tilts his head up to see Jonny tangled in the branches of the large sycamore tree that lives besides the bus stop. 

“I hate it when he does that,” Sam grumbles, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. “So annoying.”

The truth is, he doesn’t find it that annoying. He doesn’t get Jonny’s obsession with climbing the tree every morning and announcing to everyone when the bus has turned the corner, but he’ll admit that it’s been helpful on a few occasions. There have been times when he’s leisurely walking down the street, thinking he still has time, but hauls ass to the stop thanks to Jonny shouting the ETA of the bus.

The bus pulls up in front of them at the same time a landscaping truck does. Patrick lets everyone else get on first, curious to see what’s going on. A few workers hop out of the truck and make their way over to the sycamore tree. One has a chainsaw.

“Hey!” Jonny shouts from the tree where he was slowly making his way down. “What are you doing?”

The man with the chainsaw looks startled as he gazes up at Jonny. “Hey, you can’t be up there!”

“What are you doing?” Jonny asks again.

“Cutting the tree down, what’s it look like?” the man responds. “You need to get down.”

“No!” Jonny shouts. “You can’t do that!”

“We have a permit from the city that says we can,” another man says. “Now get down, son!”

“No, please! You can’t,” Jonny says, sounding deeply upset as he clings to the trunk of the tree midway up. “You guys, help me!”

Patrick looks around and notices a few kids staring at Jonny. They ignore his cries for help and aboard the bus.

“Patrick!” Jonny pleads, looking down at him. “Please, don’t let them do this. Come up here with me!”

Patrick sympathizes with him, but follows everyone else onto the bus. He feels bad, but it’s not like he could really do anything to help. Even if he climbed up there with Jonny, the workers would probably call the cops and his parents to get him down. Staying up in the tree wouldn’t work. He would’ve just blown off a day of school for nothing.

“He’s so fucking odd. It’s just a tree,” Sam says, looking out the window at Jonny who's still hugging the tree. Patrick sits down in the seat next to him and doesn’t comment. 

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny grabs a bucket of feed and walks over to the chicken coop. He sprinkles some food on the ground and waits for the chickens to peck around before sprinkling some more.

“Stella, you gotta eat honey,” Jonny says, nudging the food closer to her. She’s been off for the past few days. Jonny hopes it’s nothing serious.

He goes around and collects eggs from the hens. 

“Jonathan!” his mom calls, opening the back door. “You’re going to be late.”

Jonny finishes up and runs into the house to wash his hands before grabbing his backpack. 

“Bye, maman,” he says, pecking her on the cheek before leaving.

He walks over to the bus stop at the end of their street and climbs up the sycamore tree that’s right in front of it. 

He loves getting there early so he can watch the sun flutter up into the horizon in the peaceful quiet. He spends a lot of time in this tree because it makes him understand the world in a different way then he used to. 

When Jonny was thirteen, he left his bike outside and it got stolen overnight. At the time, he thought it was the most awful thing that could have happened to him. His dad refused to buy him another bike unless he paid for it himself. Jonny was so upset because it wasn’t his fault. Jonny’s dad told him to think about other people in the world who aren’t as fortunate to have a bike in the first place.

He threw a tantrum and ran out of the house. He somehow ended up in the big sycamore tree. It was like it was calling him. He climbed the large trunk and settled on one of the thicker branches. 

He was up there for hours, watching the sun set and thinking about how big the world looked from there. He could see land going on for miles and miles. He pictured all the families that must live between the tree and the sun. He thought about all the little kids and how they must have lost something too at some point. 

Jonny’s dad eventually found him and convinced him to come down. The world was so much smaller when his feet touched the Earth. From that day on, he understood what his dad meant. Of all the people in the world, he’s so lucky to have what he does and that sycamore tree showed him that.

Jonny glances down and sees Patrick and Sam approaching the bus stop. Patrick looks particularly good today in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater that accentuates his biceps. 

He sees the bus two streets over and lets everyone know it’s approaching. A few kids who were casually walking to the bus stop now burst out into a sprint.

The bus comes to a stop in front of the tree. Jonny starts climbing down when he hears voices under him. He looks down to see a man starting a chainsaw.

“Hey!” Jonny shouts. “What are you doing?”

“Hey, you can’t be up there!” the man yells back, surprised to see Jonny in the tree.

“What are you doing?” Jonny asks again, confused.

“Cutting the tree down, what’s it look like?” the man responds. “You need to get down.”

“No!” Jonny shouts in horror. “You can’t do that!”

“We have a permit from the city that says we can,” another man says. “Now get down, son!”

“No, please! You can’t,” Jonny says, desperately clinging to the trunk. He looks down at his fellow students and asks for help. They all ignore him and get on the bus. 

“Patrick!” Jonny shouts in desperation. “Please, don’t let them do this. Come up here with me!”

Patrick glances at him and looks conflicted for a quick second before he turns away and joins the other kids on the bus. Jonny thought maybe Patrick would help because he’s a good person, but he probably doesn’t want to risk getting into trouble over what he thinks is just a tree.

Jonny can’t rely on anyone else to help him. He has to do it himself. So he stays up in the tree while the workers frantically make calls and urge him to come down. Eventually, they call his dad and a few policemen who all but force him down.

He spends the rest of the day in bed. He refuses to cry over a tree, but it hurts more than he would have thought. That tree meant a lot to Jonny and in some ways became a sort of paradise, a place to retreat to when no one else understood him.

Jonny falls into a funk for the next few weeks. He starts biking to school, unwilling to wait at the bus stop and see the stump of what was the most beautiful tree in the world. He can’t look anyone in the eye for too long, afraid he’ll just break down. 

This goes on until Jonny comes home from school one day to see his dad digging a hole in the front yard.

“What are you doing?” Jonny asks, noticing the large plant off to the side.

“Planting a tree,” his dad says, shielding his eyes from the sun and smiling at him.

“What-uh…what kind of tree?”

“Sycamore,” his dad replies.

Jonny grins for the first time in weeks. He rushes over to his dad and practically tackles him to the ground in a hug.

“I love you. I love you so much, dad!” Jonny yells.

His dad laughs and hugs him back. “Thank your mom, it was her idea.”

Jonny pulls away and see his mom poking her head through the front door.

“Mom!” Jonny yells, running over and embracing her. “Thank you!”

“I’m just sorry we didn’t think of it earlier,” his mom says before pulling away, ruffling his hair.

“’S okay,” Jonny says, walking back to help his dad.

When Jonny lifts the small tree and lowers it into the hole, he notices movement from across the street. He glances up to see the curtains in the front room of the Kane’s house flutter close.

***  


_**Patrick** _

 

Patrick jolts away from the window when Jonny looks towards his house.

“That was close,” he says to himself, retreating further away.

“What was close?” his grandma asks, shuffling into the living room. 

“Jonny almost saw me looking at him,” Patrick says, immediately regretting it. “Uh, that sounded weird. I don’t mean it like that.”

“Patrick,” his grandma sighs. “I know you’re gay. We’ve talked about it, remember?”

“I know,” Patrick says, nodding. How could he forget? He was an emotional wreck when he decided to come out to his parents. His mom took it well but his dad didn’t. He was more upset that Patrick would have to live a difficult life than he was about the actually being gay part. He came around soon enough though.

Telling his grandparents was almost harder than telling his parents. He was unsure of how they would react and they meant so much to him. In the end, they were both so sweet and understandable. They took the news a lot better than his parents did at first. Patrick still thinks his parents told them before he could so they had time to come to terms with it.

“But it’s really not like that. They’re digging a hole across the street. I was just trying to figure out what’s going on and he almost saw me,” Patrick explains.

His grandma nods. “Figure anything out then?”

“Looks like they’re planting something,” Patrick says, shrugging.

His grandma walks over to the window and pushes the curtains back slightly. “Ah, I think it’s a tree.”

“A tree?” Patrick says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Probably a sycamore to replace the one that got cut down right by your bus stop,” his grandma says. Patrick’s about to ask how she knows about that when she walks over to the coffee table and hands him a newspaper. He didn’t know they even got one of these. “Read it. Jonny’s a brave boy.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Patrick says, shoving the newspaper away, but not before he sees a picture of Jonny clinging to the stupid sycamore tree. “I already know he’s a freak.”

“Patrick!” his grandma scolds. “Jonathan is not a freak. He’s strong and took a stand on something he cares about. I suggest you read the article before judging him.”

“I think I’ve earned the right to judge him since he practically stalks me on a regular basis,” Patrick mumbles.

“Read it,” she says, shoving the paper back. “Without prejudice.”

Patrick takes the paper to appease her and turns to head to his room. Once he’s there, he tosses the paper in his trash can. He doesn’t need to read it to know all the praise the paper probably gives Jonny for caring about some tree.

He’s noticed Jonny’s absence from the bus stop and his lethargic mood lately. Ever since that tree got chopped down, Jonny’s hasn’t been his cheery self. Patrick feels bad and wants to tell Jonny that he’s sorry about the tree, but he doesn’t want to risk getting stuck talking to Jonny for too long. Patrick doesn’t want him to think he misses him or something. Knowing Jonny, he’d just read into too much.

*

The very next day, Jonny looks like he’s back to his old self. Patrick opens his front door to Jonny’s smiling face holding up a basket full of eggs. 

“Uh, hi?” Patrick says, eyeing him warily.

“Our chickens hatch more than we can keep up with these days,” Jonny explains. “Thought maybe your family might want some?”

Patrick takes the basket from his hands, accidentally brushing his fingers against Jonny’s in the process. Jonny gasps slightly at the touch and Patrick suddenly wishes he could go back in time and convince his family not to move to Chicago. 

“Thanks,” Patrick mumbles, quickly closing the door on Jonny’s face. He takes the basket into the kitchen.

“What’s that?” his mom asks as she whisks away at some pancake batter.

“Eggs. Jonny said their chickens make more than they can handle.”

“Are they safe?” his dad asks, leaning against the counter.

Patrick shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Ask Jonny how we’re supposed to prepare them,” Patrick’s mom says. “Are we supposed to cook or store them any differently than real eggs?”

“Um, okay,” Patrick says, knowing full well that’s not going to happen. There’s no way he’s going to strike up a conversation with Jonny out of his own free will. He isn’t crazy.

After school, he tells his mom Jonny wants the eggs back. “His mom wants to make deviled eggs and they’re actually all out.”

“Oh, that’s fine, honey,” Patrick’s mom says. “I’ll just go over and return them.”

“No!” Patrick yells. “Uh, I got it.”

Patrick’s mom and grandma exchange a look. “Alright,” his mom says, handing him the basket.

Patrick goes out their front door but instead of crossing the street to the Toews’ house, he turns towards his garage and tosses the eggs in the trash. He tried to look up how to store the eggs online, but there were too many different suggestions, so this was his best bet. Now his family doesn’t have to worry about the eggs and Patrick doesn’t have to talk to Jonny.

His plan’s great in theory, but it doesn’t really work out the way he thought it would because a few days later, he’s met with Jonny’s bright smile and another basket full of eggs.

“Hi!” Jonny says. “Here are some more eggs.”

Patrick takes the basket out of Jonny’s hand, this time he’s careful to avoid his fingers. “Thanks,” Patrick mumbles.

Once Jonny’s out of sight, Patrick heads to the garage and tosses the new batch of eggs into the trash. This goes on for weeks, Jonny brings him fresh eggs and Patrick happily takes them before tossing them in the garbage. He feels bad, but at this point he’s in too deep to do anything about it.

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny feels back to his old self a few days after they plant the sycamore tree. He’s thankful that he has such understanding parents. 

He gathers another batch of eggs from the chicken coup before school. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with them, their fridge is filled to the brim with eggs. It’s getting to the point where his mom is incorporating eggs into every meal and Jonny can tell it’s only a matter of days before it starts to become nauseating. 

“Yoohoo! Jonathan!” someone shouts.

Jonny spins around to see his neighbor, Mrs. Masely, leaning over their fence.

“Hi, Mrs. Masely,” Jonny greets her.

“Could you possibly spare any of those eggs?” she asks, looking directly at the basket of eggs in his hand.

Jonny nods emphatically. “Of course. In fact, we have plenty.” He walks over and gives her the basket full of eggs. “Here you go.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Jonathan. Anytime you have extra, just send them my way!” she exclaims.

“Will do,” Jonny says.

As he’s cleaning up after the chickens, he realizes they have some more eggs inside that will probably end up going to waste. He figures maybe the Kane’s would appreciate them.

In a matter of minutes, Jonny walks over to the house across the street, basketful of eggs in hand.

When Patrick answers the door, Jonny’s heart flutters in his chest. The boy is so beautiful that it’s hard for him to gather his thoughts sometimes. The way his curls lay softly on his head, his long eyelashes batting away, his full pink mouth- 

“Uh, hi?” Patrick says, interrupting Jonny's train of thought. Patrick avoids eye contact. Jonny finds his shyness truly endearing.

“Our chickens hatch more than we can keep up with these days,” Jonny explains. “Thought maybe your family might want some?”

Patrick takes the basket from his hands, brushing his fingers against Jonny’s in the process. Jonny gasps out of shock. His entire body tingles from the touch. 

“Thanks,” Patrick says before quickly closing the door.

Jonny thinks it’s sweet that Patrick gets embarrassed over touching his hand. He’s so shy, this is probably his way of flirting with Jonny.

“So cute,” Jonny mumbles to himself as he walks back to his house to get ready for school.

*

Jonny keeps delivering fresh eggs to the Kane’s house every few days. One day, after he drops off a batch, he walks back to his house slower than usual. He’s lost in his thoughts about Patrick’s adorable dimples, but snaps out of it when he hears the door open behind him. 

Jonny spins around and sees Patrick walking out of his house, basketful of eggs in his arms.

Jonny’s about to ask him if something was wrong when Patrick walks over to the trash can in his garage and empties out the basket in it.

“Patrick?” Jonny asks, confused.

Patrick startles and looks over at him.

“Was there something wrong with the eggs?” Jonny asks.

“I, um, we actually have too many right now,” Patrick says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why didn’t you just say? I would have given them away to someone else. Mrs. Masely’s always asking for more,” Jonny huffs.

Patrick shrugs. 

Jonny stomps over to Patrick and grabs the basket out of his hands. He looks at the trash can and sees more eggs in there then he gave today.

“Did you throw out the last batch too?” Jonny asks. His stomach churns at the guilty look on Patrick’s face. 

“Yeah,” Patrick says meekly.

“Have you always thrown them away?”

Patrick nods while keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Why?” Jonny barely manages to ask.

“We don’t know how to store them, didn’t want to risk getting sick,” Patrick explains.

“So you’d rather throw them out then ask me?” Jonny asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Patrick doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to for Jonny to understand. For the first time in Jonny’s life, he thinks he’s been wrong about Patrick Kane all along. Maybe Patrick isn’t too shy to approach him or ask him out, maybe he just doesn’t like Jonny. Patrick would rather throw out countless eggs then talk to him. The thought punches Jonny in the gut. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick says eventually.

Jonny doesn’t trust his voice to say anything. Instead, he walks home, empty basket in hand and wondering again why he isn’t good enough for Patrick Kane.

*

Jonny’s stacking bundles of hay when he hears, “Jonathan, right?” He turns around to see, who is presumably, Patrick’s grandma walking over to him.

“Hi,” he greets her, wiping his hands off on his jeans. “Yes. You must me Mrs. Kane?”

“Oh, call me Patricia,” she says waving him off.

“Patricia?”

“Patrick and his father were named after me,” she explains.

“That’s sweet,” Jonny says, smiling.

“Yes, I’d like to think so,” she replies. “So, what are you up to? Do you need any help?”

“Oh no, I’m just tidying the barn up a bit. Thank you though.”

“Put me to work Jonathan. I’m not as old as I look,” she says, picking up a bundle of hay and throwing it on top of the stack. 

“Well, alright then,” Jonny says. “I guess I was just going to finish up stacking the hay and then sweep up a path inside the barn.”

“Sounds great,” she says.

They work together while Patricia shares stories of her childhood. She also grew up on a farm and deeply misses it. Jonny quickly forms a bond with her and she frequently stops by whenever he’s out by the farm to help out and talk.

“So what’s going on with you and my grandson?” she asks one day.

Jonny scowls at the mention of Patrick. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

“Oh? I thought you two were friends at the very least.”

Jonny wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and huffs. “We’re kind of fighting right now.”

“What did he do?” she asks, automatically assuming Patrick is at fault. 

“It’s, uh, complicated?” he answers. He doesn’t want to get Patrick’s grandma involved in something that’s probably got Jonny overacting.

“That boy can be a little dense sometimes. It just takes him a while to come around,” she says, looking over at the Kane’s house. “Trust me.”

Jonny nods in response. He’s not going to argue with her over that sentiment no matter how wrong he thinks it is. If Patrick hasn’t come around in ten years, he’s probably not coming around at all. Jonny just has to move on once and for all.

***  


_**Patrick**_

 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Jonny’s mad at him about the whole egg thing. Patrick understands why he would be so upset, but he can’t really apologize and explain himself further without sounding like a bigger dick.

Jonny starts to ignore him at school. It’s worse than the stalking because it’s a constant reminder that Patrick’s a cowardly asshole.

So while Jonny’s staying away from Patrick, there’s another Kane he starts spending time with instead. Patrick catches his grandma helping Jonny out with their farm a lot. She even starts to bring back eggs, fully armed with knowledge on how to prepare and store them.

“He’s a good boy, Patrick,” his grandma says when she gets back one day.

“I know,” Patrick huffs because it’s true, he does know. That’s not the problem here.

“He said you two had a fight,” she says. “Go talk to him. Apologize.”

“I tried already,” Patrick grumbles. “He keeps avoiding me.”

“Well, he said he’s going to be out there for a little while longer. Now’s your time, dear.”

Patrick’s shoulders drop at the idea but he knows it’s something he has to do. He swallows his pride and discomfort and heads over to the Toews’. He walks around back to their barn and pokes his head inside and sees Jonny milking a cow.

“Hey,” Patrick says stepping inside. Their farm is pretty small and the barn itself only has a few cows and a chicken coop.

Jonny turns slightly and nods his head in acknowledgment.

“Thanks for not telling my grandma about the whole egg thing,” Patrick blurts out. He probably should have started with an apology.

Jonny shrugs. “Don’t really know how I would explain it without sounding crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick says. “I’m an asshole and I should have just been honest with you.”

Jonny squints at him like he’s trying to decipher if Patrick’s truly sorry or not. He must see some remorse in Patrick’s eyes because he nods. “It’s fine. Don’t do shit like that again, though.”

Patrick breathes a sigh of relief. “I won’t. Promise.”

Jonny returns his attention back to the cow and continues to tug at its udders. Even though Patrick apologized, he still feels like there’s something wrong between them. He can't seem to walk away.

“So my grandma’s pretty great, huh?” Patrick asks, unsure of why he’s making small talk with Jonathan Toews.

Jonny laughs. “Yeah, she’s awesome. She told me I remind her of your grandpa when he was our age.”

Patrick chokes on his spit. “What?”

“She said he was a strong man. That he was brave and caring.”

Patrick nods. “He was.”

“I’m sorry about your loss,” Jonny says. “I would’ve loved to have met him.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick mumbles. "I think he would've liked you."

Jonny gets up with a bucket full of milk and rubs his hand over the cow’s back. “So did you just come to apologize?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So we’re good?”

Jonny stares at him for a beat before nodding. “We’re good.”

Somehow, Patrick doesn’t think they are. He walks back to his house feeling even worse than he did before leaving.

He face plants onto his bed in frustration. He doesn’t know what’s bothering him. He apologized and Jonny forgave him. Everything should be fine, but it isn’t and Patrick can’t figure out why.

He lifts his head up and sees Jonny’s face in his trash can. He pulls the newspaper out of it and flattens it out on his desk. He doesn’t know why he reads it but he regrets it the second he finishes.

It talks about why Jonny stayed up in the tree. How the tree meant more to Jonny than just useful shade. How it helped him understand the world in a peculiar way. How it went beyond just his love for nature. The quotes they used of Jonny were so eloquent and thought provoking. Patrick’s never met anyone, especially his age, with so much passion about something.

He leans back against his chair and looks out his window. His room faces Jonny’s so he can see that his blinds are down but the light is still on. Patrick wonders what he’s doing. Is he reading? Doing homework? Planning his next rebellion?

Patrick's stomach feels like it has wings, like it’s flapping and trying to fly out of his body. Oh no. He knows what this feeling is. He felt it sophomore year every time he looked at Patrick Sharp, the hot senior the whole school had a crush on. 

Patrick is beyond fucked.

*

“I spoke to Andrée and invited the Toews’ over for dinner this Friday,” Patrick’s mom says during dinner. “It’s been awhile since we’ve had them over.”

Patrick’s stomach lurches in anticipation. This is bad, very bad, but he can’t help being excited about the possibility of dinner with Jonny. What is happening to him?

“I think that’s a great idea,” his grandma says, smiling. “They’re a wonderful family.”

“Now Patrick, before you complain, I think it would be-”

“It’s fine,” Patrick interrupts. 

“I’m sorry?” his dad asks, blinking at him. “What was that, Buzz?”

“I said it’s fine. I don’t mind if they come over,” Patrick replies, shrugging.

“Oh...well. That’s great then,” his mom says, clapping her hands together. “This will be fun!”

“Yeah, for Patrick,” Jackie mumbles.

“What?” Patrick asks.

“You looove Jonny,” she responds, emphasizing the ‘o’ sound.

“Shut up. No, I don’t,” Patrick gawks, blushing.

“You do too. It’s so obvious,” Erica chimes in.

“Oh please, you’re one to talk,” Patrick says. “What about you and David? Do you really think you’re being subtle?”

“I don’t like David,” Erica denies.

“Sure.”

“You do too like David,” Jess pipes in.

And just like that, all the Kane children start yelling over one another.

“Quiet,” their dad says sternly. They all fall into a guilty silence.

“Before I forget, Patrick,” his dad says. “Your mom and I discussed it and we’ve decided to let you buy a car.”

Patrick hops out of his chair and rushes over to him. “Are you serious?” 

His dad hugs him and smiles. “Yup. We’ll go see some of the cars on that list after school tomorrow, alright?”

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he yells as he frantically runs around the room hugging everyone, even his sisters who groan in annoyance.

“Wait, now you can drive me around right?” Erica asks, perking up.

“In your dreams, pipsqueak,” Patrick says with a glare.

“Patrick,” his mom scolds him.

“I’m almost as tall as you!” Erica yells.

Jackie and Jess jump into their argument and take Erica’s side, but after a few more quips, they start bickering with each other. Patrick backs out of the conversation and turns his attention to his potatoes. 

He smiles to himself. He’s finally going to have a car to get away for all of this noise whenever he wants. He tells himself that’s why his heart’s thumping in his chest, not because the Toews are coming over for dinner in a few days and Jonny will be within a few feet from him. No, that would be pathetic. 

*

Patrick’s in Chem the next day when he notices, really truly notices, Jonny’s ass for the first time. He’s paired up with Brent for a lab and they’re trying to figure out the correct order to put their solutions in a beaker when his eyes wander over to Jonny’s station across the room.

Jonny’s facing the wall so Patrick can see his profile. His eyes linger on Jonny’s plump, round ass. He’s always kind of known it was big, but he never really thought of Jonny in a sexually way until now. Patrick snaps himself out of it and turns his attention back to the stupid beaker.

A few minutes go by when he hears laughter coming from Jonny’s direction. He glances up to see Jonny throwing his head back, cackling. His nose scrunches up, causing his upper cheeks to wrinkle as he laughs at something Duncan must have said.

Patrick can’t take his eyes off of him. He watches as Jonny’s laughter dies down and his face falls into a permanent smile. Patrick wonders what’s got him looking so happy. He didn’t think Duncan was that funny.

If Patrick listens really hard, he can make out some words Jonny’s saying. “No, stop,” Jonny says, chuckling. “What if it explodes or something?”

Jonny’s voice sends tingles down Patrick's spine. It’s soothing but still has a rough edge to it. Patrick wonders, along with everything else recently, why he didn’t ever notice it before.

Brent clears his throat next to him. Patrick tears his gaze away from Jonny and meets Brent’s eyes. 

“What?” Patrick asks. Brent raises an eyebrow. “He has a booger on his face.”

Brent looks over at Jonny before turning back to Patrick. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He probably wiped it off,” Patrick rationalizes before going back to the task at hand.

“Sure,” Brent says, sounding unconvinced.

“I wasn’t staring at Jonny,” Patrick states. The last thing he needs is Jonny’s best friend telling him how Patrick was staring at him in Chem. 

“Sure,” Brent repeats.

Patrick huffs before pouring some opaque blue solution into a clear one. He really should have paid attention during the walkthrough of the lab, but he was too busy noticing Jonny’s body. Fuuuck. Since when was he so hot?

*

Over the next few days, Patrick can’t seem to keep his eyes to himself. It gets so bad that at one point Jonny catches him and instead of looking away like any normal person would, Patrick keeps staring. It’s like he can’t get enough of him.

“You’re starting to scare me,” Sam hisses at him in the library on Friday.

Jonny’s sitting a few tables over, hunched over a notebook that he’s writing furiously into. Every few minutes, he glares at his writing and starts erasing. Patrick loves when this happens because a small vein protrudes on his forehead, making him even more endearing.

“What?” Patrick says, looking away.

“Come here,” Sam says, dragging Patrick to a bookshelf for some privacy. “What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing,” Patrick shrugs. 

“Pat, I’m your best friend. I can tell when something’s up.”

“Fine,” Patrick gives in. “I think I like Jonny.”

“Like as in like like or like?” Sam asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Like like?” Patrick answers.

“What? There's no way you actually like Jonny. You probably just feel bad about the whole egg thing,” Sam tries to reason. 

“I don’t think so. I can’t stop thinking about him, Sam,” Patrick confides.

“What? Jonny as in Jonathan Toews? Farm boy Jonny? Tree hugging weirdo Jonny? Your stalker since second grade Jonny?”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. He’s odd, but yes. That Jonny,” Patrick says.

“You like someone whose best friend is probably a cow?” Sam asks, laughing meanly. “I mean the guy’s seventeen and he cried for like a month over a fucking tree getting chopped down. That’s the kind of guy you like?”

Patrick shakes his head. He wants to defend Jonny, to tell Sam that it wasn’t just a tree to him. He wants to yell at him, punch him, do something, but he doesn’t. Like the coward he truly is, he laughs along with Sam. It’s not like he would ever understand what Patrick’s feeling. It’s easier to just placate him then explain.

“Yeah, uh, I guess when you put it like that, I don’t. You’re right, it’s probably just the egg thing,” Patrick says, chuckling. He should've just kept his feelings to himself.

“Good,” Sam says.. “I was about to ask if you were high.”

“Nah, just confused I guess,” Patrick mumbles.

“Man, you just need to get laid,” Sam says, throwing an arm around his shoulder and guiding them back to their table. “It’s been awhile, huh?”

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. He glances over at Jonny’s table to see it empty. His books are still spread out over it but he’s missing. 

A few minutes pass before Jonny comes back along with Brent and starts gathering his things. He haphazardly stuffs his notes into his backpack before practically sprinting out of the library, Brent following closely behind.

“See,” Sam says, pointing in the direction Jonny left in. “Weird.”

“Right,” Patrick says, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

* 

Patrick avoids Sam for the rest of the day. He doesn’t want to be around someone so negative all the time. It’s clear that Patrick needs better friends. 

When he gets home after school, he sees his grandma cooking lasagna in the kitchen. He suddenly remembers that the Toews are coming over for dinner. His body buzzes with excitement and he wishes he could talk to someone about it.

“Grandma,” he starts. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, dear, what’s wrong?” 

“How do you know when you like someone?” Patrick asks, leaning against the counter. He knows the answer, but he thinks this is a good way to start the conversation.

“When you want to be with them so badly that you can’t think straight,” she answers. 

She reaches sprinkles a layer of cheese on the sauce before layering more pasta on top. Patrick passes her a towel to wipe her hands off with.

“But how do you know if they’re worth it? Like let’s say hypothetically, they probably like you a lot and you’re only just realizing that you might like them too, but you don’t want them to get hurt because you’re not where they are yet.”

His grandma smiles and looks at him knowingly. “Well it’s different for everyone, but you’ll know he’s worth it when you can’t stand the thought of being without him. When you think the joy you’ll get from being together will outweigh any pain that might follow.”

“Oh,” Patrick whispers. “That’s…yeah. Thanks, grandma.” He walks over and kisses her cheek.

“Jonny’s a sweet boy. I think you two would be good for each other,” she comments as he walks out of the kitchen.

Patrick grins to himself as he makes his way up the stairs. He couldn’t agree more.

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny’s cramming for his History midterm in the library. He’s only slightly aware that Patrick and Sam are talking in whispers a few tables over. Usually, he’s hyperaware of Patrick’s presence, but ever since the egg debacle, he’s started seeing Patrick in a different light. 

When Patrick apologized last week, Jonny accepted it. He also came to accept that he didn’t really know Patrick like he thought he did. Jonny just built him up in his head to be this great person, but the reality is that Patrick’s a complete mystery.

Jonny gets lost in his notes and doesn’t notice Brent approach him until he drops his backpack on a chair and slams his hands on the table.

“Guess who has a thing for you?” Brent asks, eyes dancing in excitement.

“Oh jeez, Brent,” Jonny responds. “I’m flattered, but I think we’re better off as friends.”

Brent rolls his eyes. “Patrick Kane.”

Jonny’s heart slams against his chest. “What?”

“He was staring at you in Chem today. He tried telling me it was because you had a booger on your face,” Brent replies.

“Maybe I did,” Jonny says weakly, not fully wanting to trust the implication of Brent’s words.

“That doesn't explain why he was also staring at your ass.”

Jonny shrugs. “He was probably just zoning out. It happens.”

Brent groans in frustration and flickers his gaze over to Patrick’s table where Sam is hauling him away towards the bookshelves. “C’mon, I’ll prove it to you,” he says. “They’re probably talking about you right now.”

Jonny reluctantly follows, unable to tamp down a feeling of hope that starts to consume him. They huddle together an aisle away from Patrick and Sam who are easily heard through the spaces between the shelves. Jonny can only see Patrick’s face from where he’s standing.

“Pat, I’m your best friend. I can tell when something’s up,” Sam says, annoyed.

“Fine,” Patrick mumbles. “I think I like Jonny.”

Jonny’s heart stutters and he glances at Brent who looks back at him with a knowing smirk.

“Like as in like like or like?” Sam asks.

“Like like?” Patrick answers. 

“What? There’s no way you actually like Jonny. You probably just feel bad about the whole egg thing,” Sam says. 

“I don’t think so. I can’t stop thinking about him, Sam,” Patrick says, looking guilty.

“What? Jonny as in Jonathan Toews? Farm boy Jonny? Tree hugging weirdo Jonny? Your stalker since second grade Jonny?”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. He’s odd, but yes. That Jonny.”

Jonny frowns, he doesn’t think he’s that odd.

“You like someone whose best friend is probably a cow?” Sam asks, laughing meanly. “I mean the guy’s seventeen and he cried for like a month over a fucking tree getting chopped down. That’s the kind of guy you like?”

Patrick let’s out a small chuckle before saying, “Yeah, uh, I guess when you put it like that, I don’t. It’s probably the egg thing.”

Jonny’s stomach plummets. Patrick’s laughing. He’s laughing at the thought of liking Jonny. As if liking Jonny would be crazy, impossible, ill-conceived. 

“Good,” Sam says. “I was about to ask if you were high.”

Jonny doesn’t hear Patrick’s response because his heart thumps away loudly in his ears.

“You okay?” Brent asks after Sam leads Patrick away.

Jonny nods curtly.

Brent looks at him with pity and guilt. “Sorry, man. I really thought he liked you.”

Jonny shrugs. “It’s okay. At least I know what he really thinks of me.”

Brent gives him a weak smile and pats him on the back. “Let’s get out of here, yeah? We can skip last block and go for milkshakes?”

Jonny sighs. It was going to be okay, because at least now he knew. Patrick isn’t who he thought he was. Maybe he was once, but he’s changed. This isn’t the guy Jonny liked. For the first time, Jonny thinks maybe Patrick is the one that isn't good enough for him.

***  


_**Patrick**_

 

Patrick’s getting ready for dinner with the Toews’. He can’t decide which shirt to wear. He changes so much that half of his closet ends up on his bedroom floor. 

He hears the doorbell ring and fumbles to find a decent shirt. 

“Patrick! Girls! The Toews’ are here,” his mom yells.

“Coming!” Patrick shouts back. He finds a button up light blue shirt and throws it on before stumbling down the stairs.

He’s a mix of excitement and nerves. He keeps remind himself that it’s just Jonny. Just Jonny. But those words don’t mean what they used to. 

By the time he gets to the foyer, Jonny’s parents are talking to Patrick’s parents and grandma, David’s off with Patrick’s sisters, and Jonny’s standing by the door, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Hey,” Patrick greets him, smiling.

Jonny’s lips draw into a firm line. “I don’t want to speak to you,” he grumbles.

“What?” Patrick asks, taken aback. He thought they resolved the egg thing.

“I heard what you and Sam said about me in the library today. I don’t want to talk to you anymore and I hope you respect that,” Jonny says, politely as ever. He heads over to their parents without looking back. 

Patrick slowly follows and tries to listen in on their conversation from afar. 

“Actually, solar photovoltaic panels are usually for larger farms because it helps reduce energy, but they can be applied to smaller farms. They can be used on farms that are anywhere between one to a hundred acres,” Jonny says to the adults.

Here is Patrick, dying inside while Jonny’s spewing shit about solar powered farm stuff, completely unfazed. As if he didn’t just stab Patrick in the heart.

Okay, so maybe that’s a bit dramatic, but it fucking feels like that’s what he did. Patrick takes a deep breath and pulls Jonny aside. He has to make things right and explain himself. 

“What?” Jonny asks, glaring.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking Jonny in the eyes. “I know what Sam said was wrong and I don’t agree with him. I should have said something, told him he’s a dick. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“You’re a coward, Patrick,” Jonny says, brushing past him and heading towards the dinner table. 

Dinner goes well. Their families get along great; Patrick’s sisters even behave themselves for once. Patrick’s stuck sitting across from Jonny who doesn’t look at him once, eyes shifting around or staying on his plate instead. Afterwards, when the Toews are getting ready to leave, Jonny pulls Patrick aside.

“I’m sorry. I was a bit harsh on you earlier,” Jonny says. “I was just angry and it was wrong of me to say what I did.”

Patrick’s speechless. He doesn’t understand what Jonny has to apologize about, he was right.

“Thanks for dinner,” Jonny says. “Your family is great.”

Patrick’s mouth hangs open as he watches Jonny join his family by the front door and leave. His stomach rolls in discomfort. This is worse than having Jonny angry at him. It’s like Patrick isn’t even important enough to hold a grudge against. 

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

At first, Jonny’s proud of himself for telling Patrick off. But once he’s seated across from him, the guilt starts to set in. While what he said was true, he still shouldn’t have been so harsh about it, especially if he doesn’t matter to Patrick. It’s clear Jonny doesn’t mean a lot to Patrick if he’s willing to agree with his friend so easily.

Jonny’s crush on Patrick has always been one sided, but now he’s wondering if the other boy even cares about him. Was there ever anything actually there between them? Even friendship?

Jonny pulls Patrick aside before he leaves and apologizes for his harsh words. He feels infinitely better after that and when he leaves the Kane’s house with his family, it’s like everything’s settled within him. There’s no fireworks or flutters in his stomach at the thought of Patrick. Even his heartbeat remains at an even tempo. Jonny breathes a sigh of relief and ruffles David’s hair as they cross the street. It feels good to no longer care about Patrick Kane.

***  


_**Patrick**_

 

Patrick hops out of his car and loops an arm through his backpack. He hits the lock on his keys and heads towards the school. Patrick and his dad finally settled on a car the other day and he’s taken to driving it to school since. His parents totally take advantage of him now, he’s always out running errands. He thinks he actually has less freedom now than he used to.

Patrick approaches his locker and sees Sam waiting by it. He nods his head at him. Patrick’s been avoiding him when he can. He’s trying to think of the best way to tell Sam off, but he can’t seem to find the courage to do so.

“The list is out for the Basket Boys Auction,” Sam says.

“Oh?”

“We’re on it,” Sam replies, shoving a paper in Patrick’s face.

The Basket Boys Auction is an annual auction their school holds where people can bid on the boys listed and the winners get a lunch date with them. All of the proceeds go to a different charity every year. This year it’s for the American Red Cross.

Patrick scans the page and sees Sam’s name in the beginning and his own towards the end. He can’t help but notice there’s no Jonathan Toews. They haven’t talked since the night the Toews’ came over for dinner which was almost a month ago. He barely sees Jonny around school and when he does, all Jonny does is nod his head at him in slight acknowledgement. It hurts a lot more than Patrick thinks it should. He doesn’t know how to fix it. At this point, he doesn’t even want Jonny’s affections back, he wants his friendship at the very least.

Even though Jonny totally put him in his place, Patrick still can’t stop thinking about him. Just the other day, he was on his way to pick Erica up from her friend’s house when he drove past a clump of sycamore trees. He pulled over and actually climbed one, wishing desperately for Jonny to be with him. This is where he's at now in his life, climbing trees and longing for a boy with a strange nature obsession and terrifying eyes.

“It’s going to be so fucking awkward,” Sam says. “I hate the stupid auction.”

“Whatever,” Patrick says, shrugging. It’s not that big of a deal with him because girls are usually bidding at this thing. Since they all know he’s gay, there are no expectations on him to keep something going after the lunch date is over. Patrick’s been auctioned off his freshman and sophomore year. He isn’t new to it.

“I heard Tyler’s going to bid on you,” Sam mentions as they make their way to homeroom.

“So?” Patrick says, shrugging. He doesn’t get why he should care, he never really liked Tyler. Another example of what an asshole Patrick was.

“So? What do you mean ‘so’?” Sam asks indignantly. “Even I know he’s like the hottest guy in school, man. And not to mention your ex.”

“And?”

“And you should totally go for that. You have to get laid remember?”

Patrick shoves at Sam’s chest. “Fuck off, man. I don’t have to do anything. I don’t even like him.”

“Right, because you like Jonny Toews,” Sam says in a mocking voice.

“You’re an asshole,” Patrick deadpans.

Sam takes it as a joke and laughs him off. 

*

A few days later, Patrick’s waiting backstage in jeans and a sweater for his name to be called for the auction. All the boys are lined up with baskets full of lunch in hand.

“Dude, I saw Jonny with a wad of cash earlier today,” Sam whispers to him.

Patrick bounces on his toes and tries remain calm. “What?”

“He was counting it by his locker before third block,” Sam explains. “He’s probably going to bid on you. How pathetic.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Patrick hisses. “Leave him alone, Sam.”

Sam puts up his hand that’s not holding the basket. “Whatever,” he grumbles.

A whole bunch of people go before it’s almost Patrick’s turn. He’s shuffled to the side of the stage while Phil Kessel walks out. 

Patrick can see the audience from where he is. His eyes instantly find Jonny sitting in the fourth row, biting his lips anxiously. Patrick’s palms start sweating at the idea of Jonny publicly bidding on him. He doesn’t know how he should react when it happens. Should he act happy? Indifferent? Surprised? He doesn’t even know where he and Jonny stand nowadays, but maybe the lunch will be the perfect chance for him to apologize and explain himself. 

He’s completely lost in thought when he hears, “Ten dollars,” in a voice that's prone to shooting tingles down his spine.

“Do I hear fifteen?” Mrs. Manner asks, looking around at the audience. “Going once…going twice…sold to Jonathan Toews.”

Patrick blinks, unsure of what just happened. He looks over at Jonny who’s sinking slightly into his seat and then glances at Phil who’s smiling blindly at Jonny. Patrick didn’t even know Phil’s gay, is he? Why did Jonny bid on him? Are they a thing? What the fuck is going on?

“Our next Basket Boy is Patrick Kane,” Mrs. Manner says as Patrick takes the stage. She goes through a list of his hobbies but Patrick isn’t paying any attention, too busy staring at Jonny and trying to decipher what happened. 

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny’s grabbing his books from his locker when Brent strolls up to him. “Patrick’s going to be auctioned,” he says.

“Cool,” Jonny says, unfazed. He already looked through the list to see if he was on it, thankfully he wasn’t but his eyes did catch on Patrick’s name.

“Are you thinking of bidding on him?” Brent asks.

“Of course not,” Jonny scoffs. “I’m not insane.”

“You said he apologized for what he said a few weeks ago,” Brent says. “He likes you, he’s just an idiot.”

“I don’t like him anymore, though,” he lies. He was fine before the stupid list came out. He didn’t have feelings for Patrick, but the thought of having lunch with him in what’s supposed to imitate a date has his brain in turmoil. He can feel himself backsliding and it’s not good.

“Well I think you should think about it,” Brent says, throwing an arm over Jonny’s shoulder. “He’d probably be happy if you bid on him. If anything, you would save him from Tyler’s clutches.”

Jonny laughs. “That’s exactly why I shouldn’t. I don’t want to get roped into their drama.”

*

Jonny brings a few extra dollars to school on the day of the auction, just in case. He knows it’s a terrible idea and that the temptation will be too strong, but he’s always been weak when it came to Patrick.

They’re half way through the auction when Phil Kessel is called to the stage.

Mrs. Manner asks for five dollars for the longest time and no one says a word. Jonny feels bad because Phil’s a pretty great guy. He’s just a bit shy so he doesn’t have a lot of friends. 

“Ten dollars,” Jonny blurts out without thinking.

“Do I hear fifteen?” Mrs. Manner asks, looking around at the audience. “Going once…going twice…sold to Jonathan Toews.”

Jonny smiles at Phil meekly as he sinks into his seat.

“That was nice of you,” Brent whispers to him.

Jonny shrugs. Did he do that because he’s a nice guy or because he couldn’t trust himself with Patrick being up next? Jonny knows if he were to bid on Patrick, he would just be laughed at by everyone for still having a crush on him. 

When Patrick takes the stage next, he looks a bit out of it. He locks eyes with Jonny and maintains the eye contact while Mrs. Manner starts the bid at five dollars.

“Fifteen!” Tyler yells from a few rows away, escalating the price. Everyone giggles.

“Do I hear twenty?” Mrs. Manner asks.

“Twenty!” Tyler yells again.

Mrs. Manner chuckles. “Tyler, you can’t bid against yourself.”

No one else speaks up so Patrick’s officially sold to Tyler for fifteen dollars.

Jonny glances back to the stage to see Patrick’s glaring at the floor of the stage and scuffing his foot against it. He looks up and meets Jonny’ eyes one last time, communicating a feeling of betrayal, before heading backstage with his basket.

***  


_**Patrick**_

 

“I just think it’d be fun in the summer, don’t you?” Tyler asks.

Patrick tears his eyes away from Jonny and brings his attention back to Tyler. “Sure,” he says, not knowing what’s he’s agreeing to.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks, waving a hand in front of Patrick’s face.

“I’m fine,” Patrick answers. He looks back over Tyler’s shoulder at the table where Jonny’s eating with Phil. Jonny’s wearing a white t-shirt that shows off his collarbones and a black snapback. Patrick’s chest tightens at the sight.

Phil says something that makes Jonny giggle. Giggle! How can he laugh like that and look so beautiful while Patrick’s stuck with Tyler?

“Do you know anything about solar photovoltaic panels?” Patrick asks.

“Uh, what?”

“Nevermind,” Patrick grumbles, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“This is fun,” Tyler says, changing the subject. “Like old times.”

“Tyler,” Patrick says, hesitantly. “I don’t have feelings for you. I hope you know that.”

Tyler looks slightly taken aback before grinning again. “That’s okay. It’s only a matter of time before you do again. I’m irresistible.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Patrick mutters, returning his gaze to Jonny. 

Phil reaches across the table and pats Jonny on the shoulder. Jonny smiles shyly back at him, the very smile that used to be reserved for Patrick. Jealousy instantly rolls in his stomach. Something in him snaps and the next thing he knows, he's making his way over to Jonny’s table. 

“Patrick?” Jonny asks as Patrick grabs his hand and tugs him up. “What are you doing?”

Patrick stares at Jonny’s lips. They look soft and there’s a small scar over the top lip that Patrick itches to get his mouth on. He grips Jonny’s shoulders and leans forward.

“What the fuck?” Jonny asks, shoving Patrick away. “What’s wrong with you?”

Patrick blinks in confusion. That’s not how he envisioned this going. Jonny practically runs out of the cafeteria as everyone looks on.

“Jonny!” Patrick calls after him. He rushes out and follows him.

“Patrick! What the hell?” Sam yells, following him as he bursts out of the cafeteria. 

“Leave me alone, Sam,” Patrick shouts over his shoulder, determined to chase Jonny down.

“What are you doing? Why are you so obsessed with Toews?” Sam asks, pulling on Patrick’s arm to keep him from going any further.

Patrick rips his hand out of Sam’s grip. “Because he’s a great guy and you’re a dick.”

“Patrick,” Sam sighs. “I don’t get it.”

Patrick focuses his attention on Sam. He should probably settle one thing at a time. “You don’t know him like I do. He’s funny, smart, generous-” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Sam cuts him off. “He’s still odd.”

“So?” Patrick asks, throwing his hands in the air. “Why does that matter? Let’s not forget how fucking weird you are too. Do I need to bring up your obsession with stuffed animals.”

Sam opens his mouth and then closes it, he’s at a loss for words.

“Everyone’s weird, it doesn’t mean you get to talk shit about him all the time or make me feel bad for liking him.”

Sam looks like he’s thinking of an argument but can’t come up with anything.

“Give him a chance, yeah? Trust me, he’s awesome,” Patrick says, thumping Sam on the shoulder. Sam’s been a great friend to him over the years. He doesn’t want to cut him off just because he’s judged Jonny incorrectly. Patrick thinks if Jonny was in this situation, he would cut Sam some slack.

“Alright,” Sam says, nodding. “No promises, though.”

Patrick sighs. “Thank you.”

“Whatever. Go get your guy I guess,” Sam says, nodding in the direction Jonny ran in.

Patrick grins and does just that.

***  


_**Jonny**_

 

Jonny hops of his bike and tosses it to the side in his front lawn. He rushes inside and makes a beeline to his room. He doesn’t hear his mom’s concerning voice following him.

“Jonathan, honey,” she says, pausing outside his bedroom door. “Is everything okay? Why did you leave school earlier?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jonny mumbles under his covers.

She knocks gently before opening the door and poking her head in. “What’s wrong?”

“Maman,” he sighs. “I don’t wanna talk.”

“Alright,” she says. “But are you alright?”

“I’m fine, maman,” Jonny lies. “Just don’t feel good.”

His mom gives him a dubious look before nodding. “Come downstairs when you’re hungry. I’ll make you soup,” she says, closing the door after her.

Jonny’s head is spinning out of control. It has since Patrick tried to kiss him. Patrick tried to kiss him. He’s so confused that he’s starting to think he hallucinated the whole thing. 

A few months ago, Jonny would’ve leaned in and met him halfway for the kiss. He would have jumped at the opportunity. He doesn’t feel the same anymore, though. He still has feelings for Patrick, strong ones at that, but it’s different now. He’s more aware of what Patrick’s like. Jonny can’t trust him anymore, especially not with his heart.

If Patrick liked him, really genuinely liked him, then how could he want their first kiss to be in the middle of the school’s cafeteria in front of a whole bunch of people? Jonny’s never kissed anyone before, but like the true romantic he is, he’s always imagined his first kiss being intimate. The fact that Patrick doesn’t know that proves just why they aren’t good for each other. 

Jonny’s more angry at himself than Patrick though. He’s mad that he’s mad, that he let Patrick have such a strong hold on his heart even after everything he discovered about him in the past few weeks.

“Jonny!” he hears someone yell. It sounds like it’s coming from outside. “Jonny! Let me explain, please!”

Jonny gets out of bed and tip toes to his window, slowly pushing the curtain to the side. Patrick’s in his front lawn cupping his mouth and yelling towards his window. 

A knock on his bedroom door jolts Jonny into motion. He stumbles back into bed. 

“What?” he asks displeased.

“I’m not sure if you heard, but Patrick is asking for you,” his mom jokes, opening the door slightly.

“Tell him I don’t want to talk to him,” Jonny replies.

“What happened?”

“Maman,” Jonny scolds.

She puts her hands up and retreats. Patrick’s still yelling for him, if he doesn’t stop soon someone’s bound to call the cops.

A few moments later, the yelling stops. Presumably when Jonny’s mom told Patrick he didn’t want to speak. Just to make sure Patrick left, Jonny sneaks over to his window and peeks out.

To his surprise, Patrick’s still there, but now he’s shaking the budding sycamore tree Jonny planted with his dad. “Patrick!” Jonny yells in anger.

He sprints down the stairs and out his front door and is met with a smirking Patrick.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jonny yells, stomping over to him.

“Sorry,” Patrick says, gently petting the tree. “I thought that would get your attention. Didn’t mean to actually hurt it.”

Jonny scowls. “Fuck off.”

“I deserve that,” Patrick says, causing Jonny to pause. “Please hear me out, Jonny.”

Jonny lifts an eyebrow as if to say ‘continue.’

Patrick takes a deep breath before saying, “Can we do this somewhere else?”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Please, Jonny. Let me take you somewhere else and explain myself. If you don’t forgive me after that, then fine, I’ll stay out of your way. You won’t ever have to talk to me again.”

Jonny’s curiosity – or his weakness for Patrick’s pleading eyes and pouty lips – gets the better of him so he agrees with a curt nod. 

Patrick’s face instantly brightens. He grins wide and grabs Jonny’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Where exactly are we going?” Jonny asks as he’s dragged across the street to Patrick’s car.

“It’s a surprise,” Patrick says, still grinning.

Jonny grumbles and slumps down in the passenger seat. As they pull out onto the main road, Jonny turns to Patrick to make a stupid comment about how he better not be planning to murder him, but stops short when he notices that Patrick’s grin is gone.

Patrick’s gnawing on his lip and his fingers are tapping away at the steering wheel. 

“What’s up with you?” Jonny asks.

Patrick looks over and follows Jonny’s gaze to his hand. “Oh,” he says, stopping his tapping. “Just nervous I guess.”

“It’s just me,” Jonny mumbles, turning to look back out the window.

Patrick chuckles. “Exactly.”

Jonny’s about to respond but then the car slows to a stop. “Uh, there’s nothing here,” he says, taking in the sight. They stopped in front of a group of trees by an open field. 

Patrick takes a deep breath and turns to him. “Look again,” he says before opening his door and sliding out of the car. “Come on.”

Jonny follows as Patrick leads them towards one of the larger trees. It’s a sycamore. He bites his lips to keep from smiling.

“It’s a sycamore,” Patrick says pointing towards the tree’s branches. 

“I see,” Jonny says, nodding.

“Come up with me?” Patrick asks, grabbing onto the trunk and heaving himself up.

Jonny hesitates. “Please?” Patrick asks, pouting.

“Fuck,” Jonny sighs. “Fine.”

Jonny climbs up after him. Midway up the tree, Patrick sits on a branch. Jonny eyes it and deems it sturdy enough to hold the both of them. Once he settles down, he takes in the view. The wide open green field is splayed out in front of him with the sun dipping in the horizon.

“I was driving by the other day and noticed these trees,” Patrick says, eyes on the view. “Had to do a bit of research but I’m pretty sure it’s a sycamore.”

“It is,” Jonny says, he’d recognize the pattern on the branches and the edges of the leaves anywhere. 

“I thought of you. You can come up here when you want to understand the world,” Patrick explains. “Since, you know, it’ll probably be awhile until the tree you planted in your front yard can hold you.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Jonny asks, a distraction to the feelings Patrick’s words draw up.

“No, you’re just thick,” Patrick replies, smiling goofily.

“Thick?”

“Yep,” he says. “But like the good kind of thick, like the mmm thick.”

“What?” Jonny asks incredulously.

“I like your ass?” Patrick responds, meekly.

“Is that all this is?” Jonny asks, confused. “You just want to have sex or something?”

“No, no!” Patrick shouts in Jonny’s face. “Shit, sorry. No. That’s not it at all. I mean I would like sex with you. Sex with you, god, sex with you would be amazing, but I- uh. Hold on, let me start again. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you today, at least not in front of all those people, and especially not while you were on a date with Phil.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Jonny says, heart thumping away.

“Okay, but still. Listen, I- I’ve grown to like you over the past few months. Like, a lot,” Patrick admits.

Jonny’s palms start to sweat so he secures himself on the branch before quickly wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“What changed?” he asks.

“My grandma gave me the newspaper you were in. I read the article, reluctantly I’ll admit, and I don’t think I really knew you until that moment. I don’t know how to describe it but it was like I was meeting you for the first time. It kind of opened my eyes and I started noticing more about you.”

Jonny groans. “That article was so embarrassing. I looked like an idiot.”

“You didn’t!” Patrick says, reaching out and touching his arm. “You looked cute and you sounded passionate and brave.” 

Jonny rolls his eyes but it lets out a small smile. “Thanks, I guess.”

“So yeah. I like you. I fucked up with the whole egg thing and I’m still kicking myself for not standing up for you with Sam in the library, but for what it’s worth I told him off today. I know that probably doesn’t change anything and I don’t expect you to say anything back, but yeah. I just wanted to explain myself and show you this view.”

He’s right, it shouldn’t change anything, but it does. Jonny won’t deny that he has a soft spot for Patrick, but he understands now. He can see why Patrick did what he did, said what he did to some extent. If Jonny were in Patrick’s shoes, he doesn’t know how he would have handled the situation. 

“This isn’t just something fleeting is it?” Jonny asks, turning to face Patrick. “Because I don’t think I could handle that.”

“No,” Patrick says, reaching out and slowly taking Jonny’s hand in his. “I can’t predict the future but I don’t think these feelings are going anywhere anytime soon. At least not as long as you look and act the way you do.”

Jonny blushes profusely. “Okay,” he whispers.

“Okay?” 

“Okay, I forgive you. Okay, let’s go on a date,” Jonny elaborates, lacing their fingers together.

Patrick shuffles closer so that their thighs touch. Jonny leans in and meets him halfway for a kiss. It’s light and brief, more of a brush of lips then anything. Patrick smiles when they part and then leans back in for more. He slides his lips over Jonny’s while cupping his jaw in one hand and resting the other on his shoulder. Jonny gasps as Patrick’s tongue swipes along his lips. He opens his mouth a little allowing his tongue to enter. Patrick slowly licks into Jonny’s mouth, and moans in pleasure.

Jonny pulls away slightly for air. “Wow,” he whispers. “That was, uh, that was nice.”

Patrick grins at him and licks his lips. “That’s one way to put it.”

Jonny smiles back. “You’re going to ruin me, Patrick Kane.”

Patrick scoffs. “As if I already haven’t.”

Jonny wraps an arm around Patrick’s shoulder and tugs him closer so that he can rest his head on Jonny’s shoulder. They stare out into the orange sky.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Jonny says into Patrick’s curls.

“Welcome,” Patrick replies, playing with Jonny’s fingers. “Now you can come out here whenever you want.”

“Probably not. It’s kind of a long trek on my bike,” Jonny says, resting his head against Patrick’s.

“I’ll drive you,” Patrick says, softly. “Whenever you want, I’ll bring you here. Just say the word.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, lifting his head to look at Jonny. “I know how much that tree meant to you. I’m hoping this one will too.”

Jonny kisses his forehead. “It does,” he says, running a hand through Patrick’s curls. “For different reasons probably, but it does.”

Patrick grins and looks at him with sparkling blue eyes, the same ones that made Jonny’s chest tighten over a decade ago. “Cool,” Patrick says, aiming for nonchalant but missing by a mile.

“Cool,” Jonny responds, tilting his head and hovering his lips over Patrick’s.

“As much as you breathing on me is really fucking hot, can you please kiss-”

Patrick never gets to finish that sentence.

Because a squirrel rushes up the trunk of the tree and startles the both of them. They lose their seating on the branch and tip forward to the ground. Since they were barely half way up, it’s a short fall down. Jonny lands first, barely taking in what just happened before Patrick lands with a thud right on top of him. 

“Fuck,” Jonny says with a shaky voice. “I think I broke my back.”

Patrick shimmy’s up Jonny’s body so that their noses touch. “Did you really or are you being dramatic?” he asks.

Jonny wiggles a little to test it out. “I’m being dramatic,” he admits when he doesn’t feel any dire pain.

“Good,” Patrick says, brushing his nose against Jonny’s. “I wasn’t done yet.” He leans down and captures Jonny’s lips in a kiss. They trade kisses for what feels like a lifetime. Jonny running his hands up and down Patrick’s back, tugging at his curls and Patrick gnawing on Jonny’s lips, clutching his shirt in his hand.

They kiss softly, sipping on each other’s lips as the sun plummets over the edge of the field and the moon takes its place.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
